Losing To A Bet
by GethinPathIsolator
Summary: Akaya turns into Ayaka after loosing a bet to his sempai-tachi now he have to wear a girl's uniform have hair extensions, make ups not allowed . When he thinks things can't get worse it does. PS forget about the lame title -omitted an 'o' in loosing-


**Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis or the Rikkai or any of the characters mentioned.**(except for that annoying president of the rikkai fans club)

A/N: Since Akaya will be dressed up as a girl I am confused to what to use [he or she] so please understand that Akaya=Ayaka or Ayaka=Akaya  
Akaya maybe mentioned he or she (for Ayaka). Also I am still in the process of improving my writing skill please bare with it. Thank You

* * *

It was nice peaceful day at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, at least for those who have nothing to do with three certain regulars of Rikkai tennis team. One with seaweed like black hair from class 2-D who seem to be the youngest, another with a white-dyed hair and a red-haired bubble-gum popping student both from class 3-B.

It was suppose to be a regular morning for the faculty and staff of Rikkai when,

"Sensei, someone got lost in the hallways seems to be a transfer student" Niou entered the room. Marui was beside him and beside Marui was a young thirteen year old girl with a long seaweed black hair wearing Rikkai's girl's uniform.

"Hello everyone I'm uhm..." she was introducing herself and Marui tugged her ,  
"Ayaka Mitsuhara" he whispered.  
"Mitsuhara Ayaka I believed I was suppose to be studying at class 2-D" she ended her statement with an elegant smile which made half of the faculty members blush.

_Curse you Niou- sempai, Marui-sempai!!! Making me dress like this. I'd rather be slap by Sanada-fukubuchou but no instead after losing a fight with Yanagi_-_sempai you made me do this I can't believe everyone (excluding Sanada and Yukimura [but he agreed to the plan]) helped to make this prank work. What did I do to deserve this?!? Oh yeah I lost to a bet, but......I give up a deal is a deal. I got to face it like a man dressed as a woman._

"Ayaka! Ayaka!" Akaya didn't realize he was already sitting in **his** chair. He faced the teacher and the teacher started explaining to everyone,

"Class this is Mitsuhara Ayaka, she will be joining your class for a week starting today, please be nice to her, Ayaka since Kirihara, the boy who originally sits there is absent you may continue to occupy that chair. Let's continue our lesson."

After the first four period finally it's lunch. Akaya/Ayaka was having trouble getting rid of fan boys she gained with her first few hours. She hasn't made any friends yet some, well mostly half of the girls are rude to her and the other half just didn't care. If you're wondering why half of them are rude, it happened because Akaya forgot he's Ayaka for the rest of the week.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoLunch Timeoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

The seven regulars where already at their usual table with one seat empty. Ayaka just walk up to them and seat. He quickly felt crowd of girls looking daggers at him. He wondered for a second, he took a sip from his juice box when he realized it (finally after 10 quiet seconds).

_._

"So A-**YA-KA**, finally came to her senses right Bunta-kun" Niou said holding back his laugh giving an emphasis to the inverted syllables of Akaya's name. Akaya's cheek turned a little pink. He look at Yukimura with his puppy eyes sending a message like '_Mura-buchou help me'_. Finally Yukimura spoke after Marui and Niou's laughing.

"Saa, Niou-kun , Bunta-kun isn't that rather rude for our guess here," he ended with a smile telling _'continue that laugh of yours and prepare to meet 500 laps each day you live'_. The two became silent in an instant. Akaya eyed Yukimura again and with a message _'you're a life saver'_ which was replied by Yukimura's _'it is nothing really- you're welcome'_ smiles.

The whole team remained quiet seeing the sight of their Junior Ace , now dressed as a girl transfer student and their Captain sending silent and invisible messages which they can't actually read, until Yanagi spoke,

"56% - Rikkai Tennis Team fan girls hates you for being instantly close to us

34%- you'll blame us excluding Sanada because he'll slap you hard and Yukimura because he just saved you from deathly embarrassment, you'll curse Niou and Marui for making you suffer, you'll probably ignore me for defeating you, and you won't care about Yagyuu and Jackal even though they are the ones who helped with the stuffs needed to make you Ayaka

10% - you don't want to hear it" he finished.

After lunch they headed back to their classrooms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoClassesxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Classes went on. It was boring and as usual Akaya will pretend to listen while his mind is actually flowing off felt someone toss a paper to him. Akaya reached for the paper on the floor and read the note:

**Ayaka****  
Meet me at the rooftop after classes today.**

He looked back to check who gave this but no one was acting weird or at least looking at him-her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoAfter Classesxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

-------Akaya--------

Ayaka went to the rooftop after classes since he was Ayaka and don't have club membership for the meantime. The wind blew hard causing his long hair to cover half his face, he brushed them away. Finally he heard footsteps from the door,

"So this is the new transfer student who flirted with the Tennis Regulars," a brown-haired girl said from behind. She was Kisaragi Rinko, year 3 class D, also the infamous president of the Rikkai Tennis fanclub. Beside her were two familiar girls, the ones from her class who have sent several love letter to him a month or so ago.

"If that's all you want to say I'd be going" Ayaka said as she was walking past them. Suddenly one of the girls grabbed her hair.  
"Pay respect you idiot!!" he didn't like this at all. He fell to his knees and the girl was still grabbing his precious hair (extensions).  
Rinko knelt in front of her slapped her.

The grip on his hair loosened and he can still feel the stingy pain on his red cheeks.

"If you want to last a week don't go near the regulars, learn to live by our rules.

He stood up and answered them back teasingly, "Are you finish? Thanks for the slap, you made my cheeks rosy"

He was not hurt, it was nothing compared to Sanada's slap every time he's late for practice. He was going down the step when he felt someone push him. He lost balance and slipped off the stairs. He stumbled down and finally when the stumbling stopped he landed on his side with his hair covering his whole face, he heard the three girls run and panic.

-------Masaharu--------

Finally class is over, Niou and Marui still have at least fifteen minutes before they are needed for practice. Marui decided to come early while Niou said he still have something to do. Not being a gentleman it wasn't necessary for him to tell their Junior Ace aka Ayaka for the week that she was excused from practice since only the regulars know that Ayaka is Akaya. They should have tell him at lunch but he left early. Surprisingly Niou volunteered to tell him instead.

He first checked the classroom, but he only saw three girls left. The tallest one he recognized as the president of the Rikkai Tennis Fan Club which Sanada refused to associate the team with.

"Hey, might you girls know where Ayaka the new transfer student maybe?" he asked _politely_.

"I think she left already," one of them uneasily said.

He didn't believe the statement but it's almost practice so he decided to left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxAfter Practicexoxoxooxoxoxoxox

The regulars were packing they're things in the club room it was already 5:45 pm. They were the only ones left in the campus (or so they thought) since they decided to extend the time for practice. Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi already left. Only the four of them, Niou, Marui, Yagyuu and Jackal were at the club room.

"SHOOT!!! I left my notebook in the classroom," Marui said to himself that's what he thought.

"So Marui do you plan on getting your notebook or you're just too coward to get it," Niou teased.

"I am not!!! It was Yagyuu who fainted while standing when we went to the haunted house," he blurted out.

Yagyuu twitched upon hearing Marui spill out they're suppose to be secret. That brings out memories, bad memories.

"Whoahh... is that so my dear partner," Niou smirked and went in front of Yagyuu who was about to go out the room, only inches away from the doorknob.

"I'll just get it myself," Marui grabbed Jackal's arm and left the room. After 3 steps out Niou called out,

"I thought you'll get it yourself,"

-----

After fifteen minutes of arguing the four finally decided to get Marui's notebook together. The class room was on the fourth floor the floor below the rooftop. Jackal was to be the first to step in the room, the others soon followed. Marui quickly grabbed his notebook suddenly a phone rang,

"I'm answering this," Yagyuu told them after checking his phone,

_"Oh hello Kirihara-san"  
"Akaya isn't home yet..I see"  
"No he's not with us... you are aware of the deal are you.."  
"So you are, he won't be joining practices for this week,"__  
"Yes we'll call you in case we find him, okay bye" Click._

"That was Akaya's sister, Kirihara isn't home yet" he explained after seeing the reactions on their faces.  
"You know Akaya's sister?" Jackal asked wyrly.  
"Of course I do. Where do you think I got the school uniform."

The door suddenly opened revealing a pale girl with her long black hair covering her whole face. The four rushed to the side of the room with Yagyuu at the farthest side and Niou the most exposed one. Marui and Jackal were in between trembling with fear. The cold breeze reached them as the girl walk towards them slowly. Yagyuu finally spoke up and came nearer to the girl.

"Hai... Time to go home" he siad

"Yagyuu!!" Marui from the farthest side said with pleading eyes.

Niou finally came to realize that the girl was actually,

"Akaya!!" they all shouted in unison.

Akaya burst out laughing at them insanely. Holding his stomach, he continued laughing. Niou raised an eyebrow and went to Akaya.

"What are you still doing here your sister's worried"  
"I know I know, some girls just pushed me down the stairs a while ago and I just woke up. I heard you make those arguing sound so I decided to check. And this is also a revenge for making me wear this. You should have seen your faces." He said holding his laugh.

It was really late so the five left the campus they were headed to the same bus stop so they decided to chat a little. Jackal was the first to ask a question regarding what Akaya said a while ago.

"So why did those girls push you down the stairs?"  
"Well they thought that I was flirting with the tennis team regulars and they became jealous of it," Akaya answered  
"I'm going to ask Sanada-fukubuchou to ban that fans club were not even associated with" he added.  
"That means no more free chocolates for me, I guess." Marui joined in.  
"I think your fan girls will continue giving you sweets Marui," Yagyuu said.

The rest of the trip was quiet soon all of them went separate ways.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxNext Dayxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Because of what happened the Rikkai Tennis Team (especially Yukimura) have requested for the fans club to be dissolved. Thus, the poor fan girls have to face the wrath of the captain, it wouldn't have happened if they didn't mess with their favorite Junior Ace.

At lunch time the regulars plus Ayaka sat at the usual table. Ayaka and Yukimura once again started sending 'invicible messages' with puppy eyes and smiles.

(A/N: fast forwarded and cut)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxLast Day Of Ayakaxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So class this will be the last day of Ayaka here so please be nicer ,"

The classes went usually boring. The people in Ayaka's class have been inquiring her why did she only stay for only a week every break and free time. He was lucky Yanagi was came passing by and noticed he couldn't explain well, it wasn't likely for him to come saving others but Yanagi know they , the tennis team will be in so much trouble. Adding up the fact that he provided the fake transfer papers. The last day of Akaya was normal in a way, it became not when Niou started taking his pictures of being Ayaka. He wanted to burn everything down, but he was calmed by their captain who said taking pictures was a good idea and for remembrance. Absolutely no one wants to argue with _the_ Yukimura Seiichi.

~~~~~Morning Practice The Next Week

"Oi!! Akaya how have you been?" Marui greeted as he chew his bubblegum and enter the locker room. Akaya was there tieing his sneakers, he turned around to see his red- haired sempai. He remained quiet. and didn't say anything. He was early today, well not as early as being the only one at the campus. The three demons have gone ahead of him, as well as the gentleman. They alll went to the court warm-up while he get change. After a short while Marui came , the last one to arrive was the trickster. Niou wasn't late, in fact he always come on time, the rest of the team was just early.

Well, the whole tennis team acted as if last week never happened until they found out about Niou selling Ayaka's pictures to his fan boys.  
The day ended with Yanagi scribbling down a note on his notebook:

**99.5% - Rikkai Boys' Tennis Team is very attractive no matter what they wear  
0.3% - They are cursed to be chased around by fans  
****O.2% - People around them are just nuts**

* * *

A/N : If you didn't like it blame this crazy head of mine. I don't really thinks it's well- written since I know I still need to improve.

* * *


End file.
